MoonSide
by BianHu
Summary: Yue's point of view when the seal was released. CCS Manga version. shortness! you've been warned!
1. THE RELEASE OF THE SEAL

MoonSide (Manga version on Yue's point of view)

This is what I THINK happened, I'm not CLAMP so this thing isn't accurate...

Kero: Look who's talking. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The seal broke. All the cards escaped. Keroberos must have overslept himself this time.   
Me? I was freed of the book, against my will. No-one will ever replace Clow. But it was his dying wish, we had to obey.

Now on to getting a human form.  
Clow.  
The name kept resurfacing in my mind. Yes, maybe I could create someone who looked like Clow.(A/N I'm not sure if Clow had this "preinstalled" in Yue but since Kero seemed surprised towards his small form, my guess is that Yue created his own false form, though it is a very complicating thought to have gone through my brain, and I'm sure one that might muddle you even further...)

Black hair... it was hard... the combination of silver to black did NOT go well,giving my false form a head of grey. 

Glasses weren't a problem. The memories were a bit tricky. At last, after installing a whole bunch of stories into the young lad's mind, I did a spell that would enable him to enroll in this city's school without problem.

With that, I began my long wait.

Keroberos would speed things up, though one might not be too sure about my fickle minded brother...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BianHu: It's a lil short, ne?

Suppi: Compared to the books I've read, this is only one paragraph...

BianHu: I now give permission for Kero to stuff his dark side with sweets. ^_^

Kero: goody!

Suppi: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo......  



	2. THE FINAL JUDGEMENT

**MoonSide 2**

Some peeps out there wanted me to continue on Yue's POV, but ideas are **_really _**running short. So I'll try my best down here...(sorry about any typo errors)

Suppi: I hope it'll be longer.

*Strangling noises can be heard in the background*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nearly every time, my false form was there in the middle of a capture--- helping you. Yet, you didn't find it coincidental.

Coincidence? Only the inevitable. That's what Clow used to say. 

Yukito was always protecting you. Always caring for you...How could you miss it? 

Of course Keroberos did not tell you about me. I was supposed to be kept secret till the Judgement. But even before that, he already sensed me. 

I glared at you. The Final Judgement would begin shortly after these long winded introductions.

Pah! I would definitely give this my best shot. No -one will defeat me except Clow. 

The Relative of Clow should have known more about me. Or perhaps Clow didn't mention too much about his guardians?

I felt a pang of sadness. No! Clow had his reasons...

Still calling me Yukito?

Prepare. 

I shot a dazillion crystals at you. Yet you never attacked back. This should be over quite soon. Jumping would do you no good too. You would get hit and sure enough, you did.

You got on your feet again. I knew you wouldn't dare hurt me with an attack card. The only cards that could defeat me were The Windy and The Wood and both were under the power of the moon. 

So you _did _use the wood. Still, you struggled free. I really admired her determination. But then again, no person could ever replace Clow. Pulling out an arrow, I aimed.

What the...   
The cards were protecting you! Never mind, they couldn't do much in their card forms. 

Then the priestess of the moon appeared. She said she had a gift from Clow to you. A gift that would defeat me. Why didn't Clow tell me about this?   
I felt another pang of grief but reassured myself with the same excuse: He had his reasons.

The bell and the staff merged to form a new staff. You used the Windy card. No, I could of course repel it...

Wait! How did I get trapped? 

You smiled at me. You said you wanted to be my friend.

Then a friend she shall be, I could almost hear Clow.

Her powers were still weak, I reasoned. But I knew.

I knew she had passed the test. Clow had made sure of that.

So she was my new master and my friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BianHu: I know I left a big gap in between the release of the seal to the final Judgement but anyone wanting to write about that part can do so. I honestly dunno what to write, though I know what to write after the Final Judgement. Muhahahahahahahahahahaha....

Eriol: That's my line!  
Dr. Sloth(neopets): NO! It's mine!  
Mojo Jojo: No! MINE!

BianHu: -_-'


End file.
